Sith Empire: Genesis
by Miraak Dragonblood
Summary: The Jedi Order attempts to stop an alien race born of the Dark Side before they can spread throughout the galaxy. But by doing they set in motion the events that will ultimately lead to their downfall ...


Miraak Dragonblood

Inverted-by-Crimson

Sith Empire: Genesis

"Since the beginning of time light and darkness have always been at war. No matter how hard one side fought it could never eliminate the other. And so it was the Jedi order encountered there dark brethren the Sith; an order of warriors who sought domination, control, and the possession of anything and everything. Their thirst for power was insatiable. The Sith order originally consisted of many followers, until one declared that there shall be no more than two; a Master and an Apprentice. This continued for many generations until one was bold enough to defy this code. This individual realized that if the Sith were to flourish again there would need to be more than two members. Using all of his knowledge and power he was able to give embodiment to the darkness. He sought to use this darkness to create an army that would finally extinguish that light from the galaxy. Before his vision could be achieved, however, he was betrayed from within. His successor preemptively claimed the mantle of Sith lord, but was unprepared for the challenge of guiding and controlling the spawns of darkness that his mentor had created. Realizing that his time would one day come, the new Sith lord decided to be patient. He would wait and see how this darkness would evolve; and then he would claim it for his own…

Unattended this darkness festered, grew, and thrived despite being thrust into an unmerciful galaxy. This darkness, the Visari, strengthened and matured. This race became a force of unparalleled power. The force was strong with them, but they knew not how to put it to use. But they would never bow to anyone but their own kind. They would survive; they would grow, and eventually branch out to consume the galaxy. However, they could not know that their presence had already been discovered, and they would soon be tested in ways they never imagined.

Chapter 1 – The Purge

_Jedi Temple-_

"My fellow council members, we are here to discuss a very important mater," Mace Windu said. "For too long, a great darkness has been allowed to spread and we have not had the numbers or the recourses to fight this threat. However, with the Clone War ravaging the galaxy, we now have an army and the equipment that will be able to exterminate these creatures."

"The Visari have a connection to the dark side of the force unlike any race that I have ever seen," Obi-Wan Kenobi stated gravely. "

"They are a virus; we must destroy them before they become too powerful and widespread for us to contain," Mace stated. "Unchecked, they could bring ruin to the entire galaxy."

"Agree I do," Master Yoda said.

"As a jedi, it is our sworn duty to fight the darkness, wherever it is. And I feel that we should remove them from the galaxy altogether," said Mace. "I believe it is time to launch an invasion upon their home world of Thessia. However, I believe it would be wise if this remains within the Jedi counsel and not the republic. If we use the clones, the Republic will want to know why we are using them for a slaughter."

"This would indeed give the senate more reasons to despise the Jedi order, and its methods in fighting this war," master Ki-adi-mundi agreed.

"Unfortunately, have enough Jedi Soldiers we do not. Fear clone involvement, our only option it may be," Yoda murmured.

"I would rather go into battle with one of my brethren than a hundred of the mercenary Jango Fett", Mace commented grimly. "The original man could not stand his own against our strongest members, what makes you so certain his clones will be able to hold their own against an entire race bred of the force?"

"The future, uncertain it is," Yoda mumbled hesitantly. "Fear we are out of time, I do. Certain I am, that clone involvement is inevitable… Send a strike force to Thessia we shall."

"Should we send master Skywalker to head this mission?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked. "His reputation in the field is most impressive."

"And master Skywalker is in high favor with the Chancellor," Mace commented.

"Involve them, we cannot. This mission, kept secret, even amongst our own brethren, it must be. If leave the front lines for too long he does, questions we will receive," Yoda stated.

"I see your point," Master Plo-Koon said quietly. "But who within our order is not as prominent of a war hero?"

"You need not look any further, I will volunteer," Master Eeth Koth said, rising from his chair. "I will tell Captain Locke and the Horn Company to prepare for an invasion immediately."

_Space over Thessia_ –

On the bridge of the _Convergence_, Eeth Koth stood with his hands behind his back, waiting for any news from his commanders. No Visari activity had been detected in the space above the planet. Eeth Koth was preparing to give the order for his troops to begin the invasion of Thessia, when Captain Locke strode over to him.

"Sir, our scan of the system has come back negative. There appears to be no impending counter attack by the native Visari."

"You seem to be withholding information captain. What is it that you are not telling me?" Questioned Eeth Koth.

"During our scan we detected several anomalies above the planet, but upon further investigation we discovered nothing there," replied the captain.

"Were these anomalies situated above populace or uninhabited areas?" asked Eeth Koth.

"The majority of them were detected over populated regions," Captain Locke admitted. "But they disappeared so quickly we could not get there exact coordinates."

"Thank you for the information Captain; tell all weapon stations to be on high alert. I don't want any surprises when we enter the atmosphere," Ordered Eeth Koth.

With weapons ready, the six Republic Cruisers advanced towards the planet. The leading cruiser, _Pride of the Republic_, hailed the _Convergence_ before releasing its transports.

"We have just entered the planet's atmosphere, General," the Captain's voice said through a transmission. "The _Pride of the Republic_ has all of her landing craft awaiting your order."

"Very good, Captain," Eeth Koth said, eyes staring through the bridge's viewport. "We are about a thousand meters out, but we will be following you shortly."

The transmission was cut short however, as a bright flare enveloped the _Pride of the Republic_. The crew of the _Convergence_ watched in shock as the orange light consumed the fleet's leading cruiser. _The Pride of the Republic_ began to fall towards the surface Thessia, in hundreds of burning fragments.

"Captain! Respond! Come in!" Eeth Koth called into the _Convergence's_ transmitter. But static was the only reply that the Jedi received. As he turned away from the transmitter, Eeth Koth watched in horror as another Republic vessel was hit with the orange blast.

"It's coming from the planet!" one of the clone officers cried.

"Tell all the ships to take evasive maneuvers; release all carriers and fighters!" Eeth Koth ordered his troops. "We must reach the planet's surface, and quickly."

Orange light flashed past the now scattering Republic fleet. Another one of the Republic cruisers was hit and began venting atmosphere. The starboard side of the ship was torn apart and numerous chunks of debris fell to the planet, trailing fire like a hundred small missiles.

"Sir, we are now in the atmosphere," Captain Locke said, turning to his General. "We have also locked onto the coordinates of their weapon."

"Send the fighters and bombers to those coordinates; at the very least they should try and divert the enemies attention from out assault!"

"The pilots are launching now, sir," a Lieutenant replied.

The _Convergence's_ middle port opened up, and a fleet of V-19 Torrents and Y-Wing bombers raced towards the source of the enemy's fire. However, the air around the _Convergence_ suddenly vibrated, and the cruiser was peppered with a volley of blasts. A large, unfamiliar ship had just materialized and was now assailing the Republic's flagship.

The ship had a large bulbous front with a streamlined hull leading back to a pair of claw like extrusions, which appeared to house the engines and thrusters. The ship was a burnt maroon color with glowing silver lines running from stem to stern.

"What is that?" a clone asked, his voice filled with awe and fear.

"Whatever it is, it just wiped out half of our fighters," Captain Locke said, staring a screen monitoring the squadron's assault.

"Enough of this!" Eeth Koth growled. "Have all troops enter landing transports. Put all power to the engines. We must reach the ground before the ship is destroyed, with all of our invasion craft in it!"

As the clone troopers raced to their craft, the rest of the republic fleet began their final push to the planet Thessia. Many ships went up in fire and smoke, but the _Convergence_ and her crew managed to reach the planet's surface mostly intact.

Before the _Convergence_ crashed, Eeth Koth looked back at his once mighty fleet and muttered "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

**Hello,**

**I'm back again, and this time I brought a friend. This story contains elements from a few different universes, such as the Mass Effect games, and the Halo Series. The universe that our story revolves around is a fusion of many different assets from other stories, but altered and merged with our own unique ideas. The goal of this story is to see the Star Wars universe though a completely different lens. If you have any creative ideas that may help the story along, leave them in the comment section so we can see them and give you credit if we like what you have come up with. If you would like to be part of the story creating process, we are looking for people to step out of the box of the known Star Wars universe, help test our new chapters, and give us feedback on what you liked and what you thought didn't work with the rest of the story. Please send us a personal message if you would like to be part of this process.**

**Thank You,**

**Miraak Dragonblood/ Inverted-by-Crimson**


End file.
